The present invention relates to a method and device for xerographic printing, particularly to a xerographic printing method and device in which an attitude of a work sheet is corrected before the printing.
In conventional xerographic printing devices as disclosed by Publication of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Shou-60-123873 and Publication of Japanese Patent Hei-2-28863, before a toner image is transferred to a surface of a work sheet, a leading side of the work sheet is fitted into a wedge-shaped groove which is formed between a pair of registration rollers and extends substantially perpendicularly to a work sheet feed direction, the direction of the leading side is corrected along the wedge-shaped groove, and subsequently a position of the leading side in a direction perpendicular to the work sheet feed direction is measured. In accordance with the measured position of the leading side, the pair of registration rollers is moved in the direction perpendicular to the work sheet feed direction to position the work sheet fed by the pair of registration rollers in relation to a position of a toner image forming drum in the direction perpendicular to the work sheet feed direction so that the toner image formed on a peripheral surface of the toner image forming drum fixed in the direction perpendicular to the work sheet feed direction can be transferred correctly to a predetermined position on the work sheet.